Leçon de cuisine par Tony Stark
by Glasgow
Summary: Tony apprend à Steve à faire des muffins, et il a des méthodes bien... personnelles. Steve/Tony


Petite dédicace pour Yumika puisque c'est grâce à ses encouragements que j'ai enfin réussi à boucler cette petite fic. Ma belle j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ;) Les autres, j'espère que vous apprécierez également. C'est qu'un PWP avec ces deux-là c'est pas forcément mon fort XD

Bonne lecture :)

ooOoo

Steve fixait Tony avec un intérêt qui frôlait l'adoration tandis qu'un sourire satisfait flottait sur ses lèvres. Il passait définitivement de bons moments avec le milliardaire et apparemment tous deux y avaient pris goût avec le temps. Après des débuts plutôt difficiles lors de leur rencontre, ils avaient vite appris à se connaître et s'apprécier. Peu après les évènements de New York, Tony avait proposé à son ami de s'installer à la Stark Tower alors encore en travaux et très vite ils avaient pris l'habitude de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Steve encore assez peu à l'aise avec tout ce qui l'entourait, Tony s'était fait un devoir de l'initier à ce qu'il avait loupé durant les soixante-dix dernières années, se transformant en un professeur particulier patient par moment. Les cours d'informatique, avec utilisation d'internet à la clé, s'étaient avérés surtout particulièrement difficiles. Mais globalement ils avaient passé de bons moments, Steve se révélant un élève particulièrement zélé à défaut d'être toujours très doué.

Aujourd'hui plus d'un an avait passé et Rogers, enfin à sa place, n'avait plus guère besoin d'un chaperon. Néanmoins le brun continuait à trouver toutes les excuses possibles pour passer du temps avec lui. Parce qu'avec le temps un nouveau lien s'était tissé entre eux. Avec le temps un certain lien s'était développé entre eux, nourri de l'attirance qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. Depuis quelques mois ils n'étaient pas avares en démonstrations affectueuses et autres sous-entendus ambigus. Steve, qui n'avait connu que peu de relations consensuelles, appréciait grandement ce lien où séduction et amitié se mêlaient. La vie ainsi était tranquille, exactement ce à quoi il aspirait quand il n'était pas sur le terrain.

Aujourd'hui qu'ils pouvaient profiter de quelques heures seuls dans le tour où peu à peu tous les Avengers avaient fini par s'installer, Tony avait décrété qu'il allait lui apprendre à cuisiner, non pas que Steve estime en avoir réellement besoin, pas davantage que Tony soit particulièrement doué à cet exercice, mais l'idée de partager pareille activité avec son ami ne pouvait que ravir le blond.

Ils étaient donc présentement dans la grande cuisine high-tech à écouter les consignes de Jarvis, qui leur lisait une recette de muffins au chocolat et les deux hommes tentaient de suivre ses instructions même si le sérieux n'était guère de mise. Steve avait pourtant des excuses, estima-t-il en se trompant dans les mesures du sucre. Tony venant le frôler d'un peu trop près dès que l'occasion se présentait aurait eu le don de faire perdre son sang-froid à n'importe qui. Il recommença donc l'opération sous le regard acéré du milliardaire, se sentant tout particulièrement mal à l'aise à être ainsi observé. Tony lui prit le bol des mains, faisant se toucher leurs doigts dans l'opération. Le contact s'éternisa plus que de raison, provoquant chez les deux hommes des émois caractéristiques. Ces muffins seraient immangeables à ce rythme, songea Rogers, vu leurs difficultés à se concentrer sur la moindre tâche élémentaire.

« Monsieur, j'avais dit de mélanger le sucre au chocolat à part, annonça Jarvis tandis que son concepteur rajoutait ledit sucre au reste du mélange.

- Je gère Jarvis, grogna l'ingénieur.

- Si vous le dites. »

Steve ne put retenir un petit rire à cet échange. Les relations entre Stark et son "majordome" étaient pour le moins intéressantes et leurs joutes verbales toujours un plaisir à suivre. Pourtant au départ le blond avait été mal à l'aise avec l'IA, ne trouvant rien de normal à ce qu'un programme informatique ni plus ni moins puisse parler, interagir avec autrui, le tout avec une volonté propre. Par la suite, enfin capable de gérer l'existence d'une telle technologie, il s'était senti jaloux, parce que c'était finalement avec Jarvis que Tony avait les liens les plus fusionnels. Mais désormais que les deux hommes avaient noué une profonde complicité, les relations entre l'IA et le super soldat étaient cordiales, voir même chaleureuses parfois quand ils s'associaient pour se moquer du milliardaire.

Inconscient des pensées de son ami, Stark posa devant lui le saladier contenant leur mixture.

« Je te laisse remuer ça pendant que je commence la vaisselle. »

Et tandis qu'il passait derrière lui pour rejoindre l'évier, il ne put s'empêcher de frôler Steve, ralentissant même pour faire durer le contact. Les deux hommes frissonnèrent de concert tandis que leurs cœurs s'accéléraient, mais ils reprirent néanmoins leur occupation.

Muni d'un fouet, Steve fit ce qu'il avait à faire avec la plus grande application, trouvant du plaisir dans cette tâche. A son époque la cuisine était une affaire de femme mais il découvrait à présent combien c'était agréable. Et pas uniquement à cause de la compagnie plus que plaisante.

Quand il estima la pâte suffisamment lisse, il retira le fouet recouvert de chocolat, le considéra un instant puis le porta finalement à sa bouche, le léchant avec application. Près de lui Tony, qui le fixait depuis un petit moment en silence, lâcha un juron. Steve lui lança un regard surpris, lui trouvant les joues un peu rouges.

« Putain Cap', ce que tu es en train de faire c'est le truc le plus érotique que j'ai jamais vu. »

A son tour l'interpellé se senti rosir de plaisir. Entre le regard intense et le ton sourd de son compagnon, il se sentait plus excité que jamais. Décidément cette relation qui était la leur devenait de plus en plus plaisante. Et il n'y avait plus à en douter désormais, cela évoluerait bien vers nettement plus. Restait à espérer que cela arrive au plus vite, songea le blond. Près d'un an qu'ils se tournaient autour, c'était bien suffisant.

Avec le plus grand sérieux, leurs mains se frôlant bien de temps en temps pourtant, les deux hommes terminèrent leur préparation, versant la pâte dans les moules achetés pour l'occasion avant de les mettre à cuire dans le four chaud. Tout à coup désœuvré, Tony leva les yeux vers son compagnon et son cœur rata un battement à la vision qui s'offrit à lui.

« Steve, dit-il dans un murmure rauque en s'approchant de lui, tu as du chocolat au coin de la lèvre. »

Gêné, Roger s'empressa de porter sa main à sa bouche dans le but de s'essuyer mais le brun l'interrompit en l'attrapant par le poignet au dernier moment.

« Attends ! dit-il sous son regard interrogateur. Laisse-moi faire. »

Steve rougit une nouvelle fois mais ne se déroba pas. Y compris lorsqu'il vit avec surprise le visage de Tony plutôt que ses doigts s'approcher de lui. Et c'est avec sa langue que le milliardaire récolta le chocolat, geste qui fit frémir le Captain. Ceci fait, Stark posa sa bouche sur celle de l'autre homme qui, s'il se raidit un bref instant, répondit bien vite au baiser, entrouvrant les lèvres pour accueillir la langue coquine. Tandis que l'échange s'intensifiait, les mains se joignirent à la danse, étreignant, caressant les corps qui n'auraient pu être plus en demande. Steve prit bien vite l'avantage, adossant son ami contre la lourde table et se collant à lui de façon à ne lui laisser aucune marche de manœuvre, pas la moindre échappatoire. Tony ne sembla guère s'en offusquer, répondant à ses baisers avec une égale passion. Le blond frissonna plus que de raison en sentant les mains de l'autre homme se perdre sous sa chemise, se faisant immédiatement caressantes, passant sur son ventre, son torse, titillant le nombril, pinçant les tétons. Tony confirmait ce dont lui s'était toujours douté, qu'il était sacrément doué à ce genre de chose. En même temps, Tony était foutrement doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait ! Lui-même ne voulant pas être en reste, il délaissa ses lèvres pour embrasser sa mâchoire avant de remonter à son oreille, dont il suçota le lobe, satisfait de sentir Stark se tendre tout contre lui. S'enhardissant, et dans le but de diminuer leur écart de taille, il souleva rapidement l'ingénieur, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise tout sauf virile, pour l'asseoir au bord de ta table, s'installant ensuite entre ses jambes ouvertes. Les bassins se rencontrèrent, provoquant mille sensations de part et d'autre.

Partageant un nouveau baiser passionné, Tony entreprit de quelques gestes sûrs de déboutonner la chemise de son vis-à-vis. Seul un léger tremblement de ses doigts témoignait de sa tension. Il réalisait enfin ce qui se passait et c'était aussi déstabilisant que plaisant ! Il embrassait Steve, le déshabillait… Nom de dieu, il allait faire l'amour avec Steve Rogers ! Captain America en personne ! Le fantasme ambulant de milliers de femme, et de pas mal d'hommes aussi à n'en pas douter. Et son propre fantasme en étant tout à fait honnête. C'était irréel. D'autant que lui, qui l'avait toujours imaginé sans expérience, était surpris par le savoir-faire de Steve. Celui-ci embrassait divinement bien et était sacrément doué de ses mains, mains qu'il avait présentement glissées sous le tee-shirt du milliardaire. Une surprise de taille pour le principal intéressé, qui n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Cette étreinte, à laquelle il rêvait depuis si longtemps, s'annonçait meilleur encore que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Il eut un soupir de contentement quand Rogers le débarrassa de son haut, semblant apprécier ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, en témoignait son regard tout à coup bien pétillant. Le blond porta une main hésitante au réacteur Ark qui brillait au milieu de la poitrine de son compagnon. Il posa une main hésitante dessus, touchant le métal froid du bout des doigts avant de lever les yeux vers le concepteur de cette technologie pour le moins fascinante.

« Ça te fait mal ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

Stark secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de répondre d'un ton lointain.

« Ça fait partie de moi, voilà tout.

- C'est miraculeux.

- C'est comme ça ! »

Steve le fixa encore un instant, tentant de distinguer une émotion quelconque dans le regard sombre, tout en jouant toujours à caresser l'Ark. Tony était toujours mal à l'aise quand on abordait ce sujet, parce que si lui avait appris à vivre avec ce bout de métal qui le maintenait en vie, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Sa peur de passer pour un monstre, une presque machine, ressurgissait à chaque fois dans ces moments d'intimité, même s'il la dissimulait parfaitement. Mais Steve n'était pas comme ses autres conquêtes, il ne semblait pas répugné par ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il touchait et surtout il savait lire en lui, ressentant chacune de ses hésitations, de ses craintes, chacun de ses doutes. Tony ne trouva alors rien de plus beau que le sourire complice qui lui fut adressé. L'instant d'après, Rogers baissa la tête et alla déposer un baiser sur le réacteur. Voilà qui était inédit, songea la milliardaire en frissonnant. Et si ce morceau de lui était bien évidemment insensible, il n'en apprécia pas moins l'initiative, car même sans pouvoir profiter la douceur des lèvres câlines il n'aurait pu se sentir plus proche de son compagnon qu'à cet instant.

Steve laissa glisser ses mains au creux des reins de l'ingénieur et remonta à sa hauteur, capturant sa bouche avec un appétit qui n'avait d'égal que sa douceur. Stark aima ce baiser pour tout ce qu'il dégageait, désir certes mais également tendresse et confiance. Le baiser d'un homme amoureux en somme. Et si cette constatation l'effraya un bref instant, bien vite il en éprouva une sensation de bien-être qui lui avait été étrangère jusque-là.

Sans quitter ses lèvres, le soldat ramena une main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de l'autre homme, empoignant sans douceur le renflement qu'il rencontra. Tony soupira dans leur baiser et resserra davantage son étreinte autour des épaules musclées. Voyant cela comme une invitation, Steve ouvrit sans plus attendre le pantalon et glissa la main à l'intérieur, caressant le membre dur. Cette fois le brun eut le plus grand mal à se contrôler et rejeta la tête en arrière en couinant, appréciant le touché à sa juste valeur. Steve sourit en observant un instant son visage rougi aux paupières closes. Tony Stark était un bel homme, aucun doute là-dessus, mais à cet instant, tandis que le plaisir le submergeait, tandis que sa respiration se faisait haletante, c'était bien au-delà de cela. Il n'y avait plus de qualificatif pour exprimer combien il était désirable. Rogers se sentit totalement submergé par son envie de lui, celle-là même qu'il nourrissait depuis des mois mais qui n'aurait pu être plus intense qu'à cet instant. Il allait posséder ce corps parfait et donner tellement de plaisir à cet être exceptionnel que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait plus s'en passer ensuite.

S'agenouillant, visage à la hauteur parfaite, il aida Tony à se soulever légèrement afin de le débarrasser de son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Ceux-ci atterrirent à même le sol en entraînant chaussures et chaussettes sous le geste expert du bon petit soldat. Plus excité que jamais, Tony ne s'offusqua pas un instant d'être ainsi nu, offert d'une façon presque indécente. Il n'était pas du genre à perdre le contrôle, mais à cet instant Steve pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, il serait seulement capable d'en redemander.

Toujours à genoux, son visage bien trop près de lui pour son propre bien, Rogers reprit la caresse sur son érection déjà humide d'anticipation. Tony en était à tenter de se souvenir comment faire pour ne pas jouir aussi rapidement lorsqu'il lâcha un juron. Baissant les yeux, il assista au spectacle le plus indécent qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Installé entre ses cuisses ouvertes, Steve l'avait pris dans sa bouche, le suçant avec une application de premier de la classe. Se voyant entrer et sortir entre les lèvres luisantes, le milliardaire senti la tête lui tourner. Putain c'était trop bon ! Voilà que Captain America en personne était en train de lui faire une pipe, et nom de dieu quelle pipe ! Il aurait dû y avoir une loi contre ça tant il se sentait vulnérable, incapable d'aligner désormais deux pensées cohérentes. Un drame pour un génie tel que lui. Il se laissa aller en arrière, s'appuya sur les coudes tout en creusant le dos et ne fit plus rien pour retenir les gémissements appréciateurs qui lui échappaient.

Le voilà à poils au beau milieu de sa cuisine, son sexe profondément enfoui dans la bouche de celui qu'il considérait jusque-là comme son meilleur ami… Rien ne semblait tourner rond à cet instant et pourtant pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que cela s'arrête. Cela tombait bien puisque Rogers semblait n'avoir aucune intention d'en rester là.

Laissant une main errer sur sa propre érection toujours prisonnière de son pantalon pour tenter d'en soulager la pression, Steve se perdit dans sa tâche avec une ardeur qu'il ne montrait habituellement qu'au combat, et comme s'il avait été capable de lire dans l'esprit de son amant – quoi qu'il était plus probable qu'il eut été capable simplement d'analyser la tension allant crescendo dans son corps – il se recula finalement juste au moment où Tony allait jouir. Ainsi privé de sa délivrance, celui-ci grogna son mécontentement, s'attirant un sourire amusé.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi », souffla le soldat avec tant de lubricité dans la voix que Tony en oublia immédiatement sa frustration.

L'instant d'après Steve avait repris possession de ses lèvres. Stark un instant caressa le projet de reprendre le dessus, mais la main qui se glissa entre ses cuisses et le doigt qui titilla son intimité le coupèrent dans son élan. Ainsi c'était comme ça que Steve voulait le jouer… Etrangement et pour la première fois de sa vie le brun ne trouva rien à y redire. Il avait une confiance aveugle dans son compagnon et ne doutait pas un instant de sa capacité à lui donner du plaisir, alors exceptionnellement il mettrait son fichu égo de côté et accepterait ce qu'on voudrait bien lui donner.

La voix de Jarvis raisonna tout à coup, les faisant sortir l'un et l'autre de leur petite bulle en sursautant.

« Monsieur ?

- Jarvis, c'est pas le moment, grogna l'ingénieur.

- Je me dois pourtant de vous informer que vos muffins sont cuits. Je doute que vous vouliez être interrompu au plus fort de vos ébats avec le capitaine Rogers lorsque le contenu du four commencera à brûler. »

Un bon point pour lui, même si Stark ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde. Bordel, même son IA s'y mettait avec cette histoire d'ébats. Cela rendait les choses bien trop concrètes. Comme s'il y avait encore eu des doutes à ce propos, souffla une petite voix insidieuse dans sa tête. Ne voulant certainement pas débuter une conversation avec lui dans un moment pareil, il adressa plutôt un sourire désolé à son compagnon. Celui-ci hocha la tête et s'écarta sans un mot. Tony le regarda occupé à étreindre le four et prit toute la mesure de sa vulnérabilité. Si lui était effectivement totalement nu, Steve à l'inverse n'avait que sa chemise déboutonnée et un renflement caractéristique déformant son pantalon au niveau de son entrejambe pour témoigner de ce à quoi ils étaient présentement occupés. Mais bon sang comment pouvait-il avoir encore autant d'assurance à ce stade ? En tant que Mr Prude en personne, il aurait plutôt dû être gêné, rougissant et incapable de soutenir son regard, non ? Les rôles semblaient désagréablement inversés, mais si c'était bien une première, Stark ne trouva même pas la force de s'en préoccuper.

« Allonge-toi », lança Rogers tandis qu'il revenait vers lui.

Une nouvelle fois le milliardaire obtempéra sans rien trouver à y redire.

« Il y a des capotes dans le tiroir à côté du frigo, dit-il tout à coup.

- Dois-je demander pourquoi tu gardes des préservatifs dans ta cuisine ? ironisa le blond.

- Il vaudrait mieux pas. Et puis déshabille-toi bon sang ! On dirait un boy-scout. Tu m'as pratiquement fait jouir avec ta bouche y a pas trois minutes et t'as même pas une mèche de travers. »

Cette dernière remarque sembla amuser au plus haut point celui à qui elle était destinée, mais il n'en fit rien pour autant. Récupérant la boîte de protections et un tube de lubrifiant – pour lequel il ne posa pas davantage de questions – il revint vers son amant d'une démarche volontaire, les yeux brillants d'une lueur qui excita tout particulièrement Tony. Le soldat avait présentement l'air d'un prédateur et Stark était ravi à l'idée d'être sa proie.

Steve rejoignit l'ingénieur sur la table, s'allongeant sur lui. Le surplombant il en profita pour le dévisager un long moment, admirant son beau visage, fier de pouvoir se dire que cet homme si séduisant était à lui.

Tony était satisfait de cette attention qu'il lui portait, et tout en souriant il porta la main au torse du blond, flattant les muscles et savourant la douceur de sa peau tellement chaude. Il se sentait aussi en sécurité entre ses bras forts qu'il ne l'était dans son armure. C'était agréable quelque part de savoir qu'il pouvait se laisser aller sans avoir à le regretter. Pourtant il se lassa vite de cette paix qui régnait entre eux. Impatient il voulait de l'action et bien décidé à le faire comprendre à Rogers, il descendit les mains jusqu'à sa taille et ouvrit son pantalon. Steve comprit le message et se joignit à lui pour baisser son vêtement avant de laisser échapper un soupir de satisfaction lorsque les doigts agiles se posèrent sur sa virilité. Tout en le caressant, Tony écarquilla les yeux, soudainement moins sûr de lui.

« Un problème ? s'enquit Steve, qui avait remarqué son changement d'expression.

- Tes pantalons ne te mettent pas en valeur Cap. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi…, expliqua-t-il en appréciant de la paume la taille du membre épais. Impressionnant !

- Oh, souffla le soldat en rougissant. Ou, le sérum a eu certains effets inattendus. En tout cas le docteur Erskine ne m'avait pas parlé de cela.

- Dans le cas contraire c'est une conversation à laquelle j'aurais voulu assister, s'amusa le milliardaire avant de retrouver son sérieux. Mais moi je ne suis pas un super soldat alors je ne suis pas sûr que… enfin tu vois quoi. »

Steve acquiesça tout en tentant d'intégrer toute la teneur de ses propos. Outre les détails pratiques pour lesquels il s'inquièterait le moment venu, il était surtout troublé de découvrir que son compagnon semblait avoir accepté sans mal de se voir échoir le rôle du passif. Cela n'en rendait les choses que plus savoureuses.

« On prendra tout notre temps », dit-il avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Inutile d'effrayer le brun, qui faisait déjà pas mal de concessions. Celui-ci n'était pas dupe mais il hocha néanmoins la tête. Autant accepter ce mensonge et voir ce qui en sortirait ensuite. De toute façon il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet amant soucieux de lui.

« Embrasse-moi », demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu trop mielleuse à son goût.

Pas bon de se laisser aller ainsi mais à cet instant, perdu entre excitation et frustration, désir et crainte, il ne se sentait plus tout à fait lui-même. Dieu merci Steve semblait sincèrement ravi de ses réactions et n'était certainement pas du genre à en profiter, ou s'en moquer ensuite. Cela faciliterait grandement les choses.

Steve lui donna le plus doux des baisers tandis qu'il nouait leurs jambes, frottant leurs bassins à la recherche de plus de contact, plus de sensations. Puis se détachant de lui, le blond fit une nouvelle fois preuve de tendresse là où l'aîné cherchait plutôt de l'action et se contenta de le dévisager en caressant sa joue. Tony était peu porté sur ce genre de marques d'affection, à plus forte raison quand il avait envie de faire l'amour, pourtant à cet instant, peut-être grâce au regard intense de son compagnon ou son sourire mystérieux, il se sentait étrangement serein. Comme si c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le désirait autant. Pris par il ne sut trop quelle impulsion, Tony porta la main aux cheveux couleur de blé et les ébouriffa de façon à faire tomber quelques mèches sur le front.

« Ça te va mieux ainsi, nota-t-il, expert. Putain, quelqu'un t'a déjà dit à quel point tu étais sexy ? »

Steve rosit vivement, aussi satisfait que gêné d'entendre une telle déclaration.

« Alors compte sur moi pour te le répéter chaque jour », souffla Tony.

Cette déclaration les surpris autant l'un que l'autre pour tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Ils avaient ainsi la confirmation de ce qu'ils soupçonnaient l'un et l'autre, que cette étreinte ne resterait pas isolée, et si ce détail les effrayait bien tous les deux, ils étaient malgré tout satisfaits de tout ce que cela impliquait.

« Cap', murmura Stark contre les lèvres de l'autre homme, je sais que tu as dit qu'on irait doucement mais il faudrait peut-être commencer, tu crois pas ? »

Ravi du tour que prenaient les évènements, Steve enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant et les présenta devant l'entrée de l'intimité du milliardaire. Tony, quoi qu'un peu nerveux, semblait surtout empressé, pourtant ils allaient prendre leur temps, pour ne pas blesser Stark déjà, mais également pour savourer aussi longtemps que possible. Il n'aurait qu'une première fois et quelque chose laissait à penser à Steve qu'une prochaine fois son amant se montrerait moins docile. Or c'était justement ce que le blond aimait. Sous ses dehors de gendre parfait, il était en fait bien loin de cette image prude que tous lui prêtaient. Dans pareils moments d'intimité il aimait diriger les choses, imposer ses désirs à l'autre. Et c'était d'autant plus réussi cette fois qu'il s'agissait d'une relation totalement consensuelle, désirée autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Ses premières expériences ne comptaient pas, effectivement à l'époque où il était un gringalet des années 30 il n'avait jamais pu assumer ce qu'il était. Etre attiré par les hommes était alors un fantasme malsain qui ne pouvait être envisageable. Alors il avait partagé le lit de quelques filles, arrivées là toujours par le biais de Bucky, à qui il faisait l'amour avec maladresse espérant être capable d'y trouver son compte et se sentir ainsi normal. Cela n'avait jamais fonctionné. Incapable d'y prendre du plaisir, il ne pouvait pas davantage combler ses rares maîtresses. Devenu ce soldat adulé de tous il avait décidé de tirer un trait sur ce type de relations. Toutes ces femmes hystériques qui semblaient prêtes à tout pour une nuit à ses côtés, c'était trop de pression pour lui, à plus forte raison qu'il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec ce nouveau corps. Il n'avait donc eu aucun mal à se concentrer sur sa mission, reléguant le plus loin possible les quelques désirs qu'il pouvait éprouver. Cette fois encore de toute façon ce n'était pas le bon sexe qu'il désirait.

Tout aurait changé quand il s'était réveillé dans ce vingt-et-unième siècle décidément bien intimidant. Tombé dans l'oubli durant ses quelques décennies sous la glace, il n'était plus le héros américain que tous voulaient approcher. C'était plus simple ainsi. Mieux, très vite il avait pu constater que l'homosexualité était enfin tolérée, s'accepter tel qu'il était s'annonçait plus facile. Pourtant l'idée d'une relation suivie lui semblait toujours être un concept abscons, comme s'il se refusait à être heureux. Il s'était donc contenté de se concentrer sur ce que le Shield attendait de lui. Faire son devoir encore et toujours, parce que c'était plus facile à gérer un semblant de vie privée. Mais très vite les pulsions étaient revenues et y résister s'était fait plus dur que prévu.

Incapable de sortir dans un bar pour séduire un inconnu et le ramener ensuite chez lui pour quelques heures, il avait fait le choix de se tourner vers des professionnels, qui se contentaient de prendre son argent et le suivre dans une chambre d'hôtel anonyme pour une heure ou deux. La première fois avait été aussi catastrophique que frustrante et il avait mis longtemps à seulement oser recommencer, s'en sentant capable à partir du moment où il avait enfin mis le doigt sur ses réels désirs. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé avec ce jeune homme qu'il avait laissé prendre les devants et même s'imposer, c'était un rôle qui lui voulait, il commençait seulement à le comprendre et à se sentir à l'aise avec cette idée. De fait ses rencontres suivantes avec des jeunes hommes tout dévoués du moment qu'il payait s'était mieux passées. Enfin il pouvait écouter ses désirs, dominant, menant la danse, et parfois égoïstement ne se concentrant que sur son propre plaisir.

Avec les mois et les diverses expériences il avait appris à se connaître, à s'affirmer, mais tout avait un goût d'inachevé, de factice parce que ses amants ne se prêtaient pas à ce jeu parce qu'ils en avaient envie, mais bien parce qu'ils étaient payés pour cela. Il y avait un côté malsain à la situation qui avait fini par le lasser. Alors une fois de plus il avait mis ses désirs en sourdine. Jusqu'à Tony. Pendant les semaines puis les mois qu'il avait passé à seulement flirter avec lui, il avait su se contenter de ce jeu de séduction. Mais plus maintenant ! A cet instant il désirait le milliardaire comme il n'avait jamais désiré qui que ce soit. Et par-dessus tout Tony, s'il avait été inquiet par certaines de ses mensurations, semblait partager ses attentes et était tout près à se donner à lui. Voilà qui était une bonne surprise.

Tony, semblant définitivement en phase avec ses désirs, écarta les cuisses en une invitation des plus suggestives et Steve éprouva à ce geste une vague de désir telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti. S'il avait dû écouter son instinct seul sans tenir compte de son amant, il se serait fondu brutalement en lui dans l'instant, sans perdre un temps précieux en préparation ou marque de tendresse. Parce que pour lui tendresse n'avait pas sa place au plus fort de l'acte. Pourtant il se retint et reprit son occupation précédente en fixant le visage de son amant. Tandis qu'il le préparait soigneusement, l'ingénieur se tendait en grognant, semblant partagé entre le plaisir et l'inconfort.

« Tu l'as déjà fait comme ça ? » s'enquit Rogers, soudain pris d'un doute.

L'interpellé se contenta de secouer mollement la tête de droite à gauche, mais se força à parler quand il vit l'air inquiet de l'autre homme.

« Ecoute moi super soldat, tel que tu me vois j'ai jamais bandé aussi fort de ma vie alors je peux t'assurer que, première fois ou pas, je n'ai aucun doute sur ce que j'ai envie de faire. Ou plutôt que tu fasses. »

Ravi d'entendre exactement ce qu'il espérait, Steve reprit ses mouvements dans le corps tellement accueillant de son amant. Lorsqu'il titilla sa prostate, Stark se cambra en criant, son érection plus humide que jamais.

« Putain ! » grogna-t-il.

Ce qui était en train de lui arriver était surréaliste et pourtant pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être ailleurs. Il était en train de prendre son pied alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se faire sauter par Steve. Voir le grand Captain America dans ce rôle de dominant, monsieur gendre parfait, avait déjà un côté unique, mais c'était surtout que lui ne trouve rien à redire à cette perspective qui le perturbait surtout. Il avait déjà eu des aventures avec des hommes bien sûr, après tout il aimait la beauté, les corps bien faits, quelque soit leur sexe, mais jamais il ne s'était posé la question quant à son rôle une fois au lit, il dominait, il dirigeait, c'était naturel étant donné son caractère. Pourtant à cet instant cette soumission lui plaisait. Il leva les yeux vers son amant et il en comprit la raison. Steve était envoûtant. Un visage d'ange, à qui on aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession, un regard tendre, honnête, un petit air concentré… C'était presque top beau d'être la personne dont il avait décidé de s'occuper. Surtout que le blond était sacrément zélé. Tony s'apprêtait à lui dire combien il était sexy, mais un nouveau mouvement en lui ne parvint qu'à lui arracher un nouveau cri. Zélé et foutrement doué le Steve !

« Cap' ! Il faudrait peut-être passer à la vitesse supérieure où tel que tu me vois je ne serai bientôt plus bon à rien. »

Un bref instant le blond sembla décontenancé, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne s'éclaire finalement.

« Oh, souffla-t-il, ne pouvant retenir un petit sourire.

- Eh oui. Je te l'ai dit, tu me fais un effet dingue. »

Rogers sourit de plus belle, fier de provoquer une telle réaction chez le play-boy, ce n'était tellement pas lui une telle attitude, de telles réactions… Pourtant à ce stade, aussi inestimable soit ce qui se passait, ce n'était définitivement plus le moment pour ce genre d'introspection, ils étaient tous deux bien trop excités pour cela.

Steve s'allongea sur Tony, se frottant lascivement à lui, tous les sens en alerte. Il avait eu bien des amants au fil du temps, mais aucun jamais ne lui avait offert de telles sensations. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait pu imaginer éprouver autant de plaisir auprès d'un homme, à ce point c'était phénoménal, et pourtant il ne l'avait même pas encore pénétré, ce qui en disait long sur ce qui allait suivre. Au comble de l'excitation, il s'empressa d'enfiler un préservatif, qu'il enduisit de lubrifiant. _Je vais faire l'amour à Tony Stark_, réalisa-t-il tout à coup et étrangement il se sentait tout à fait serein face à cela. Le milliardaire avait pourtant de l'expérience dans ce domaine, il aurait largement matière à comparer mais Steve était sûr de lui et ses prouesses. Embrassant son amant avec une fougue contenue, il mordit ses lèvres et fut satisfait des geignements qui en résultèrent. Il s'était retenu jusque-là, découvrant ce corps délicieusement offert avec adoration et patience, mais il n'en était plus capable à présent. Une bête s'était réveillée en lui, le faisant trembler et battre son cœur un peu trop vite, et à l'image de ce baiser vorace il voulait ravager ce corps, laisser ses marques sur la peau devenue brûlante.

Se redressant légèrement pour regarder le beau visage de son amant, il se fondit en lui d'un seul mouvement ample. Tony ferma vivement les yeux tandis qu'une grimace déformait ses traits. Pourtant le gémissement qui lui échappa en même temps n'était que la manifestation du plus intense des plaisirs. Et c'était aussi bien parce qu'excité comme il l'était Steve n'aurait jamais pu faire marche arrière.

Sans laisser le moindre répit à l'autre homme, il entreprit immédiatement de se mouvoir en lui avec une vigueur qu'il n'avait que dans ces instants-là. Et Tony était si réceptif que garder un rythme cohérent était plus dur à chaque coup de reins. Tout son corps effectivement se tendait à la rencontre du sien, ses petits cris, qu'il ne faisait rien pour retenir, étaient de véritables encouragements et, putain ! il parvenait à avoir encore suffisamment de maîtrise pour contrôler ses muscles intimes de façon à ce que Steve se sente délicieusement enserré dans l'étroit fourreau délicieusement accueillant. Le blond sourit lorsqu'il percuta la prostate du milliardaire, lui arrachant un cri animal alors qu'il arquait le dos.

« Merde ! grogna celui-ci. T'arrête surtout pas ! »

Et en bon petit soldat qu'il était, Rogers obéit à l'ordre qui avait plutôt tout d'une supplique. Chacun de ses muscles était mis à contribution tandis qu'il était bien incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente, ne restant concentré que sur une seule chose, donner du plaisir autant à lui qu'à un Tony n'ayant définitivement pas plus de bon sens que lui désormais. Comme s'il n'y avait plus deux êtres pensants sur cette table, mais seulement des créatures de luxure toute entières tournées vers leurs désirs. Chaque cellule de son corps en ébullition, il mit plus d'ardeur à la tâche… aller et venir plus fort, plus vite, caresser la peau merveilleusement moite, baiser la bouche offerte… Et savourer surtout chaque pallier qui le menait petit à petit vers le point de non-retour. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ce corps-à-corps violent, mais c'était justement ainsi qu'il aimait. Et Tony semblait y trouver tellement son compte lui aussi qu'il n'envisagea pas une seconde de ralentir la cadence, bien au contraire. C'est dans un tel moment qu'il pouvait remercier le sérum qui l'avait rendu si performant, capable de maintenir ce rythme fou, presque surhumain. Dans un soupçon de conscience il porta la main entre leurs deux ventres et la posa sur l'érection du brun. Il eut un sursaut de surprise en constatant combien le membre était dur contre sa paume. A ce point cela devait être douloureux. Alors pour soulager l'inconfort qu'il imaginait sans mal, il entreprit de caresser le sexe, calquant le rythme à celui de ses hanches qui ruaient toujours plus fort. Tony eut un hoquet en rejetant la tête en arrière et enfin il se répandit longuement. Il devait se dire en revenant ensuite à lui que jamais orgasme ne l'avait secoué à ce point, mais pour l'instant il se contentait d'en profiter de toutes les fibres de son corps. Et Steve, toujours au paroxysme de son excitation, à cet instant précis où tout allait basculer, continuait à le pilonner, martyrisant ce corps fourbu qui frissonnait de toute part. Puis il se rendit à son tour, jouissant bruyamment avec l'impression qu'il était tout bonnement en train de mourir.

Tony ne l'ayant quitté des yeux à aucun moment au plus fort de la jouissance, il l'attira ensuite à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Il assure ton petit soldat Captain », dit-il malicieusement.

L'adrénaline inondant agréablement ses veines, Steve éclata d'un petit rire satisfait tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient le cou de son amant. Rogers aimait faire l'amour et chaque période d'abstinence lui en avait coûté énormément, mais cette frustration passée n'avait plus la moindre importance, le plaisir qu'il venait de prendre avait rattrapé tout cela et bien plus encore. Seule ombre au tableau, il craignait désormais ne plus pouvoir se passer d'une telle étreinte. Cette dépendance l'effrayait autant qu'elle le fascinait. Pour l'instant pourtant il ne voulait pas se compliquer la vie avec de tels détails mais à l'inverse plutôt profiter de cette chance inespérée.

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, les deux hommes avaient enfilé leurs sous-vêtements et s'étaient installés à même le sol, assis blottis l'un contre l'autre, appuyés contre le plan de travail. Bavardant gaiement sur leurs projets pour la soirée, ils dégustaient en même temps les fameux muffins qui les avaient amenés là à la base. Etant donné le tour qu'avait pris leur cours de cuisine pour le moins particulier, Steve songea qu'il ne pourrait plus voir ces pâtisseries de la même façon dorénavant, mais elles n'en étaient que meilleures. De la même façon, quelques minutes plus tôt Tony avait fait une remarque à propos de l'utilisation tout sauf conventionnelle qu'ils venaient de faire de la table et les deux hommes en conclurent que le prochain repas avec le reste de l'équipe leur ferait une drôle d'impression.

« Ils sont plutôt bons en fait, nota Steve avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée.

- C'est la prévision du sexe qui nous a rendus meilleurs. Tu sais donc ce qu'il nous reste à faire les prochaines fois.

- C'est un coup à devenir gourmand.

- J'avais l'impression que tu l'étais déjà à ta façon de m'embrasser.

- Ton corps est bien meilleur que le meilleurs des muffins », souffla le blond avec un haussement d'épaules.

Avec un petit rire, Tony ébouriffa les cheveux de son compagnon en un geste affectueux.

« Tu es étonnant Steve. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé t'entendre tenir de tels propos.

- Déçu ?

- Au contraire. Comme ta façon de me faire l'amour. Il est loin je jeune puceau que j'imaginais. Et j'ai d'autant mieux pris mon pied ! »

Un petit sourire fier lui répondit et Stark réalisa que ce gamin l'avait bien accroché. Promenant la main sur son torse musclé à en filer des complexes, il porta son visage au sien et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Oh les mecs ! »

Les deux hommes se redressèrent vivement pour voir Clint, qui s'était figé en arrivant dans la pièce.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait ce que je crois que vous avez fait au beau milieu de la cuisine ! C'est une pièce commune, un peu de respect pour vos amis. »

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard, Steve était plus rouge que jamais et Tony fut ravi de constater qu'il y avait encore des limites à sa tolérance.

« C'est quand même ma tour, rappela Stark. Un muffin Legolas ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Les muffins que vous avez faits juste avant ou juste après votre petite affaire ? Il faudrait me payer cher pour que j'y touche. Bruce et Natasha ne vont pas tarder à revenir, alors ce serait bien que vous soyez habillés d'ici là. Natasha vous prend encore l'un pour un indécrottable hétéro et l'autre pour un puceau, ça serait dommage de la décevoir. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles il s'éloigna rapidement en maugréant dans sa barbe contre les gens incapables de se retenir en dehors de leur chambre.

« Il a raison, nota Steve après son départ, on serait probablement mieux dans l'un de nos lits.

- Ce soir, promit le milliardaire.

- Pourquoi attendre ? »

Surpris une nouvelle fois par la conduite de son amant décidément bien imprévisible en ce qui concernait le sexe, Tony se laissa néanmoins bien volontiers entraîner vers sa chambre. Il n'était certainement pas homme à refuser un second round.

THE END.


End file.
